User blog:Vermillion Capillary/Most Attractive RWBY Character?
So, I was on Facebook the other day, and someone asked the question; Who is the most attractive character in RWBY? Anyone have any thoughts they wanted to share? Also, this was my response: Well, as I'm male, I'm personally biased towards the female characters, so I can't be entirely relied on with this question. That being said, this is a very tough one to answer, as each character has not only physical, but personality pros and cons. Yang has the body factor, of course, and a big sister complex, but she's nasty when mad, doesn't have the best judgement, and don't get me started on the hair. Weiss has definitely been keeping an eye out for her figure, and probably has the most brains, but she's very cold, self centered, and thinks she's better than you, even though she's made some progress on this point. Pyrrha has quite the package; a decent body, brains, brawn, and a good heart. Overall, she's pretty hard to compete with. Her only "flaw" is that she tends to say "sorry" a little too much. She should be more open with her feelings and not care what others think. Then there's Nora. Well, physically speaking, she's definitely a solid 7 at least. I repeat: AT LEAST. She seems so bubbly all the time, it seems like she doesn't take things seriously. Though, it might just be an act. Although, I don't think she's acting with all of it: her talkativeness and her affection toward Ren sure feel genuine. Plus, she seems to be the girliest of the girls in the show. Speaking of Ren, I can see his appeal. He's tall, long haired, smart but reserved, and he's fast. It seems like he's not very tough, though. He should try to open up a bit more. Not much, but some. Sun is, let's face it, eye candy. Monty said himself that the one word used to focus around while creating Sun was "abs". He seems strong enough, and a genuinely good guy on and off the field. He's a bit of a joker, but he's incredibly agile. His constant law-breaking is what ultimately flaws him. All in all, though, he's definitely a tough contender. Skipping over the teachers and Cinder (who we know virtually nothing about), we have Roman: the smart aleck villain who definitely hates the Faunus. We don't know his motivation yet, but as he's a villain, we don't necessarily NEED to. He can strategize quickly, he's ruthless, and he doesn't reveal more than he needs to. He understands the importance of minions (however worthless they may be) and is an unmistakably skilled fighter. If you're into bad boys, he's a good catch. His main drawback is that he seems to be a bit reckless, making jokes and witty retorts when he should be working. Cardin has his teammates to thank for a solid fraction of his power, but when confronted by an enemy, they will abandon him. On his own, he's tough. His body is probably one of the better male bods in the show, but he's not all to bright. Sure, he's capable of doing research and planning things out, but only if they interest him of if he profits in some way. Even though he has made some progress on this after Jaune took him down a few pegs, at the end of it all, he's really just muscle. He's discriminatory, arrogant to the point of cockiness, and most importantly, a flat-out bully. He's one of the bad boys, definitely, but he's got a lot of work to do if he wants to keep his "friends". Then there's Jaune Arc, who snuck into Beacon because he wanted to be a hero like his ancestors. He lacks physical strength, strategy, and book smarts, though these have improved quite a bit and are bound to keep improving, but he most notably seems to lack confidence. He's able to strategize rather effectively, and can hold his own in a fight. Still, he's just a goofy guy. He's got a good heart, but can get frightened fairly easily. Despite this, he works his hardest and has incredible determination, especially when it comes to helping others. He's definitely one of the good guys. Penny's that awkward girl who you don't know very well and doesn't seem to have many friends. She's very nice and helpful to others, but she can be a little overbearing at times, which freaks people out a bit. Her social awkwardness is definitely a flaw for her to overcome, though it could be a result of incredible disciplining. Her body is fairly in-shape despite her personality and is moderately attractive, with her freckles giving her a certain schoolgirl-ish look. But, most notably, she is a demon in combat. She can take down large numbers of enemy forces and even airships single-handedly, meaning you don't want to be on her bad side. Still, she's definitely a cute one. Adam, though we know little about him, is an incredible fighter. Ruthless and efficient, he's definitely a strong contender in the field. He's surrounded in mystery, and his mask furthers this fact, and he's most certainly a bad boy. He doesn't say too much, but he doesn't really need to, as his weapons do most of the talking for him. Despite all this, he's a cold-blooded killer. He doesn't care who he kills if he gets his job done. He's got a lot to him that we don't know about, so it's hard to judge his character properly, but it seems like he's got a lot of problems bottled up inside, which is NOT a good thing. All in all, he's an enigma, so we'll have to wait and see what comes of him. Blake, of course, has a serious candidacy; she's smart, fast, speaks her mind openly, and gets along well with her friends and teammates. She's fearless, and doesn't mind sticking it to Cardin when she can. She has her skills and knows not only how, but WHEN to use them. She's a Faunus with cat ears that she hides under her bow, but she only does this to escape the White Fang. As she left when they became a terrorist group, it's clear that Blake's got a good heart. And she's definitely a looker. Her past is pretty rough, but she's overcome it. She can joke on occasion, and even cries, but she doesn't let her emotions show as much as she should. Being so secretive about her past in the White Fang is one of the best examples of that. She's a pretty tough one to beat, without question. And last but never in a million years will she be least, there's Ruby. She may be young, but she's definitely up there. She has a pretty decent bod for a 15-year-old. She's insanely fast, skilled enough to get into Beacon 2 years early, which is in now way a laughing matter, and can strategize effectively enough in combat. Though, for someone so fast, Ruby's still a little slow in the classroom. Her lack of knowledge may be due to her age, but she seems to be working her hardest to improve herself and be a good team leader. Her childish antics and immaturity get her into a few scrapes now and then, but she has her friends to back her up. Her heart may be one of her greatest assets, though. She's a bit of a dork, especially when it comes to weapons, but she doesn't let that stop her. She wants to be a Huntress more than anything, and she tries her best to comfort her friends when they need it. She recognizes that the world isn't perfect, but is determined to make it better. She seems to lack the capacity for fear, which almost got her into some trouble back in the Emerald Forest, but that just makes her an even more capable fighter. With such a good heart and the determination to back it up, Ruby's definitely a serious competitor. In the end, it's really all up to the personal preferences of each person. Personally, I like them all. I think Team RWBY has me in a four-way deadlock for the most attractive character, but that's just me. In any case, everyone likes something different; whether it's brains, brawn, skill, innocence, looks, personality, loyalty, or whatever else. Everyone has there own preferences, and are entitled to them! Though I like Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss the best, that doesn't necessarily mean they ARE the best. Just keep this in mind while you listen to what everyone else has to say. Thanks! Category:Blog posts